sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Abby Erickson
)]] Name: Abby Erickson Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Poetry, Music; Piano and Guitar, Song writing Appearance: Abby stands at around 5’9 and weighs a healthy 135 lbs. While not the most curvaceous of her class it would be unfair to describe Abby as ugly. She has a somewhat large forehead, usually covered up by her thick black hair. Abby often lets a single lock of braided hair hang down in the center of her face, which she is prone to flicking about when it obstructs her vision. Her hair other than this is short and is usually loosely tied up with a scrunchie. She has a small set of ears and distinctively oriental features to match her skin. Abby has brown eyes and is quite prone to widening them to a seemingly impossible size when scared or curious. Abby has a rather distinctive dress style, constantly wearing a pair of bright blue gloves for fear of illness. She often wears heavier clothes then appropriate given the weather. She is especially fond of a hand-me-down green sweater, gifted to her by her older sister. Biography: Abby Erickson was born in Pittsburgh and has lived there her entire life, the second daughter of Lloyd and Vanessa Erickson. Erickson was not always her last name; following the deportation of “Un-American” citizens the Erickson’s changed their name from Phan to avoid any unwanted attention. The majority of Abby’s family immigrated to America immediately before the outbreak of the war in Vietnam, her country of origin. Abby was for the majority of her childhood a quiet kid, diligently attending school and doing work whenever required. Abby was blessed in her early childhood to be for whatever reason mostly unaffected by any racial bullying, but the same cannot be said for the rest of her family, most notably her father. Harassed daily and unable to hold a steady job, Lloyd Erickson was chastised by his family and on Abby’s 9th birthday enlisted in the military. While serving overseas, stationed in Germany, Lloyd Erickson was reported AWOL and has not been seen or heard from since. This turn of events absolutely devastated Abby who had been for the most part sheltered from the harsh realities minorities in America now faced. Her Mother, filled with fear if anyone should find out the truth, sheltered Abby and her older sister Alex, withdrawing the pair from school for a year to be home schooled. Abby while given a straight answer of what had exactly occurred, could not believe her Father had deserted her. During this time period, Abby would often spend days in her bed unmotivated and unwilling to move. Abby often grew sick from her seclusion and lack of a healthy lifestyle. While her sickness was not severe or life threatening, for most of her homeschooling days Abby was ill and prone to fits of shakes and vomiting. While she was decently attended to, Abby grew fearful that her sickness would eventually kill her. Since then Abby has been mildly hypochondriac and shown signs of germaphobia, washing her hands constantly and wearing gloves nearly everywhere. Her Mother refuses to believe Abby suffers from anything and believes she is simply jittery. Upon Abby’s return to school, much had changed. A few months into her return, the story of her Father’s desertion broke. The most likely source was her older sister Alex, who was severally disciplined. However, the damage was already done. Abby became bullied and excluded, and despite a switch to a new school it did little to stop the bullying. Abby, while depressed from the bullying, learned for the most part to live with it and avoid it when possible. Abby has only been in a few fights, mostly brought about from comments about her Father. Abby has still not yet come to terms with what occurred and holds great hate for her absent Father. Abby isn’t exactly the most open person, and mostly sticks to herself. Despite this, she has some friends, mostly from the same ethnicity. Abby often argues with her sister, who is far more prideful when defending both her heritage and their Father. Her older sister Alex is rebellious and outspoken against the government, this causes the majority of the conflict in the Erickson household allowing Abby to fly mostly under the radar. Abby’s passion is Music and the Arts, of which she has been involved with since she was little. Learning the Piano from an early age, Abby has always had music in her life but has only recently been angling to make it her future career, something her mother is deathly opposed to. Abby is by no means a great poet or songwriter but holds only average marks in school and finds it to be one of the only things she can truly express herself with. While previously merely limited to Piano, Abby has taken an interest in guitar and is in the process of teaching herself, mostly older rock songs at the moment. Advantages: Not many. Abby is friendly enough and has a tough skin from years of bullying. She is alright with being alone and has a great deal of common sense. Disadvantages: Abby is slightly germaphobic and is a hypochondriac; being placed on a remote location in the wild would upset and unnerve her a great deal. Abby is physically unintimidating and knows little of fighting or survivalist tactics. She is prone to flying off the handle at the mention of her Father; it is well known around the school that he is a deserter and the mere mention of him could lead her into making risky decisions without thinking. Designated Number: Female Student #23 ---- Designated Weapon: Claw Hammer Conclusion: Useless, and a massive target. Zero chance of victory. The above biography is as written by Little Boy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Madeline Harris 'Collected Weapons: '''Claw Hammer (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Megan Jacobson, Brendon Arrington 'Enemies: 'Madeline Harris '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Abby, in chronological order. *This Can't Be Me *Mark It Up *Cell Block Tango *Actions Speak Louder Than Words Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Abby. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Little Boy had a real talent for taking some pretty unusual concepts and successfully translating them into play. In Abby's case, that took the form of downplaying some of her weirder aspects so that they didn't totally dominate her character, which was, in my opinion, a very wise choice. In fact, Abby was in many ways one of Little's most conventional characters, with a comparatively restrained voice and plotline. While I wasn't a huge fan of her internal monologue/constant thoughts, it wasn't as disruptive as many other attempts at the same. Abby brought some genuine emotion and insight to most of her scenes, and while she suffered from super lengthy posts like several other Program characters, she tended to justify the length. Brett gets all the glory, but Abby's worth a read too. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program